Lo que no debías ver
by Shy chan
Summary: Yamamoto ha visto algo que debía ver y esto involucra al capitán de nekoma (KuroKen!) -ONESHOT-


**Hola:'3 **Primera vez que publico en fanfiction, realmente no se como se publicaba por aqui, lo encontraba muy complicado-3- lel (?) haha les traigo un pequeño one shot3 con una de mis parejas favoritas Yaoizables*wwwwwwww*! HGSAHDAGDJASF:'33333

AMO A KURO33!

y más a kenma

* * *

Nekoma era un equipo de vóley bastante unido y fuerte a su propio estilo, sus integrantes eran armoniosos y agradables aunque cada cierto caso excepcional se daba con cierto personaje cómico del equipo de felinos. Era un día como cualquier otro en la cancha de entrenamiento en donde todos practicaban con el fin de poder mejorar sus técnicas en sus respectivas posiciones aunque esa tarde cierta duda llego hacia todos los integrantes.

- Oigan no se han dado cuenta que últimamente el capitán se ha vuelto muy popular – Dijo Yamamoto con envidia en su tono mientras observaba a la linda chica que esperaba a las puertas del Gimnasio.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, si .. – dijo uno de primer año mientras recogia los balones y se acerca al grupo que comentaba eso.

Kuroo camino hasta la salida y salio con la chica.

- ¡Que envidia! – nuevamente un ataque de envidia se apodera del joven de cabeza rapada – y lo peor de todo es que lo único que hace es rechazarlas – vio como el capitán entraba a a la cancha nuevamente. Esta vez lo había hecho rápidamente.

- Yamamoto deja de poner esa horrible expresión llamaras la atención del entrenador – regaño el otro al dirigir su mirada al rubio quien seguía entrenando – Kenma ¿Tu sabes si el capitán tiene novia? - el chico lentamente fijo su rostro hasta la persona quien le había preguntado.

- No lo sé – dijo para luego regresar su atención a Inuoka Sou con quien estaba entrenando.

Bueno todos los del equipo todavía estaban esperanzados en responder su duda con kenma, sin embargo él no tenía idea a pesar de ser amigos de toda la vida. Se rindieron sin antes luchar o preguntarle al mismo capitán por el temor de que este les multiplicara el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo Yamamoto no tenía intenciones de rendirse, sabría la razón del porque Kuroo rechazaba a cada hermosa chica quien confesaba sus sentimientos ya que a él ni una sola mosca se le acercaba.

**PLAN A (Seguirlo en camino a casa)**

Caminaba lentamente siguiendo a ambos chicos quienes caminaban unos pasos más adelante, Kuroo y kenma yéndose a sus respectivas casas ignorando completamente el hecho de que eran seguidos por otro jugador de Nekoma. Yamamoto comenzó a ver hacia los lados dándose cuenta que las personas lo miraban con extrañeza y desconfianza quizás era debido a cómo iba vestido, llevar un abrigo que te oculta hasta el rostro en pleno verano no era buena idea.

- ¡TERRORISTA! – grito una mujer alarmando a todo el que estuviera a su lado, Yamamoto simplemente corrió antes de que fuera visto por el pelinegro y el rubio. Agradecía internamente el entrenamiento doble que a veces le hacia el capitán, gracias a eso su agilidad y velocidad.

**PLAN B (Revisar su celular-mensajes-)**

Quizás no era la mejor idea, algo muy arriesgado por cierto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mientras todos estaban en pleno entrenamiento él fue hacia los vestidores y saco el bolso del capitán, con sus manos temblorosas y sudorosas por el nerviosismo lo tomo y encendió la luz pidiendo código de seguridad

"¡Maldita sea su suerte!"

"Veamos… "

"Nekomaeselmejor" - Inténtelo de nuevo.

"Soyelmejor" – Inténtelo de nuevo

"Yamamotoeselmejor" – Ha fallado reiteradas veces, Por favor inserte código Pink.

"Su put…" se golpeó la cabeza contra el casillero y escucho unos pasos acercándose. Alarmado dejo el celular en el mismo lugar y se escondió en una gran caja que había.

Kuroo entro mientras se quitaba la camiseta debido al sudor que traía en ella, tomo su bolso y busco su celular.

- ¿Qué mierd…. – No entendía por qué su celular estaba bloqueado y la caja de esta la había botado - ¡Maldición, ¿Quién fue?! – enojado fue hasta la caja y golpeo esta con fuerza, el pobre chico en ella tuvo que aguantar el dolor.

Luego del plan A y el B siguieron muchos más, al igual que fallos en todos. Aburrido y sin ganas de nada después de haberse dado por vencido con eso de encontrar la razón del porque su capitán rechazaba a cualquier linda chica, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a ir.

"Oh se me quedaron las zapatillas" golpeo con su mano su rostro aburrido y regreso al Gimnasio.

Se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nadie en la cancha pero fue directamente a los vestidores en donde quiso entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

- Kenma – El rubio estaba de espaldas sin querer observar al capitán del equipo quien parecía más serio de lo normal - ¿Sigues enfadado? – El Armador tenia ligeramente el ceño fruñido.

Yamamoto observaba esto por un pequeño espacio de la puerta.

- No, no lo estoy – respondió abriendo su casillero para sacar sus cosas.

- Si lo estás – Kuroo agarro de la cintura al rubio pegándolo a su cuerpo abrazando por la espalda - Recuerdo haberte dicho que he rechazado a todas las chicas que han venido hasta aquí, no entiendo por qué estas así – Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio quien seguía con la misma expresión – No pongas esa cara, sabes que eres el único a quien quiero.

- Me dijeron que habías besado a una de esas chicas – su voz temblaba con cada palabra – te vieron Kuroo – llevo sus manos hasta las del pelinegro para quitarlas de su cuerpo.

- Fue un beso – No quiso soltar el pequeño felino – Ella dijo que solo quería un beso – Kenma no dijo nada – La rechace de todas formas.

- Pero la besaste.

- La rechacé.

- Kuroo déjame – quiso quitarse las manos del más alto, empujarlo lejos y irse de ahí pero el otro no iba a ceder es más puso más presión en su agarre dándolo vuelta y besando sus labios con fuerza.

No hacía falta explicar cuál era la expresión de Yamamoto tras ver todo eso, pero ¡Espera! Todavía había más.

Kenma no quiso luchar y simplemente se dejó besar por el pelinegro, aquellos besos lo dejaban sin fuerzas y hacia que las piernas le fallaran al momento de sentir la lengua del otro entrar dentro de su boca y sentirse completamente propietario de aquella cavidad.

- Ku.. – No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió como las manos del capitán de nekoma acariciaba su espalda y bajaba hasta su parte trasera.

- Escucha kenma .. – dijo excitado en su oído – eres el único para mí, no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti – el otro se sonrojo – por eso, te pido disculpas por lo del beso –

- Te perdono – dijo kenma – pero si me compras un..

- Juego, lo sé – el otro sonrió ligeramente - Ahora déjame hacerte el amor.

- Kuroo, estamos en el Gimnasio .. aquí no .. – intento resistirse pero tener a Kuroo besando su cuello no le ayudaba del todo.

"¡Es cierto, el Gimnasio es un lugar sagrado!" pensaba Yamamoto.

- Me excita más – confeso el otro.

Oh por dios, ¡KENMA! Recién su mente asimilaba todo, ¡Kenma! Era la razón por la cual el capitán rechazaba a todas esas chiquillas, ¡KENMA! el armador de su propio equipo ¡KENMA! el chico … chico.. chico…..¡Chico! era ¡Chico!

Aunque quizás todo lo que paso había valido la pena, conoció una faceta de chico enamorado del capitán de Nekoma.

Era lindo.. y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

No volvería a entrar a los vestidores, no vería de la misma forma al rubio ni a su propio capitán y también guardaría bien al fondo de sus recuerdos lo que acaba de ver .. y lo que comenzaba a escuchar.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? 3: Reviews? lo merezco (?) X'D**

Se le dejo a su criterio :'3 HFSADHAHJFANSF Yamamoto cuéntame con detalles lo que viste (?) X'D


End file.
